


【1929】相爱恨早

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	1. Chapter 1

哈弗茨第一次遇到布兰特是在他11岁那年的剧本围读会上，他压根没想到以自己的戏份也需要参加围读会。当他推开门看到了几个年龄和他相仿的少年时他觉得心中的紧张舒缓了不少，还好还好，不是光我一个小孩子，即便我表现得不好也不会太显眼。

工作人员看到哈弗茨后将他领到了椭圆形长桌后第二排的椅子上，他的左手边没有人，右手边坐了一个金色头发，看上去比他大几岁的少年，他正在和旁边的男孩说着话。

注意到自己身边坐下了一个新来的玩伴，布兰特停下了和维尔纳的聊天，“你好，我叫布兰特，这是Timo。”

哈弗茨冲他俩点点头，“你们好，我叫哈弗茨。”哈弗茨算不上一个童星，因为这是他第一次参演电视剧，但是他之前有拍过广告，所以也不是完全没有经验。此刻他并不想加入布兰特和Timo的聊天中，他环顾了一下四周，他很难分清工作人员和演员，反正其中绝大多数人他都没见过，个别几个眼熟的应该也只是在电视上偶尔看到过。

等到会议室的第二排差不多要坐满后，一个把淡蓝色衬衫扎进西裤里的中年人走到了长桌前，大家的目光全由他吸引了过去。

“大家好，我是这部电视剧《帝国兴衰史》的导演尤阿希姆•勒夫，很高兴能和大家合作。今天是我们的剧本围读会，我相信大家都已经拿到了剧本，其中被加粗标注的是我们今天需要分部分朗读的对白。今天之后，剧本不会再做任何修改。”

围读会结束后，一些相熟的演员互相告了别，走在去往地下车库的路上克洛泽对拉姆说道，“这个剧本，这个宏大的世界观，怎么着也得拍个四五季，真的能顺利拍出来吗？”

拉姆倒是很乐观，“所以这要求第一季的收视率很高，这样资方才愿意继续投入。如果真是那样的话，我们或许要长久地合作了呢。”

克洛泽找到了自己的车，回头冲拉姆一笑，“但愿我们的角色能活得久一点。”

“cut！”勒夫站在摄像机前皱着眉头喊了停，他起身走到布兰特的身边，“Julian，你所扮演的Luis是个贵族的孩子，他从小都是在父母的疼爱下长大的。但他也是长子，他的出身注定导致他总有一股高高在上的劲，即便他觉得Jonas人还不错，但也没有把他当成朋友来对待。你找下这个感觉。”

布兰特低着头抿了抿有些发干的嘴唇，“对不起，导演。我会做好的。”

片场休息时布兰特坐在一旁拿着剧本不断拿捏着自己的表情和动作，而哈弗茨刚好是那场戏中勒夫口中的Jonas。由于剧本的庞杂，大家要在全国不同的地方取景拍摄，和布兰特相熟的维尔纳这周去了黑尔戈兰湾附近，布兰特现在在剧组也落了单。

导演勒夫是个严肃的中年人，他的气质很符合这部剧的基调，但是对于布兰特这样的小演员来说多少失了些亲和，倒是制片人比尔霍夫总是带着笑容。

沉浸于自己剧本的布兰特并没有留意到哈弗茨的目光，等他抬头时发现哈弗茨站到了他的面前，“或许你可以尝试和我对戏。”

布兰特对于哈弗茨突然的提议有些意外，随即摇了摇头，“还是不了，这是Luis第一次和Jonas见面，那种对Jonas刮目相看细微的错愕感我担心和你对戏以后没办法真实表现出来。”

哈弗茨顺势在布兰特身边坐下，“所以你打算用最朴素的一般人的反应来呈现这段？布兰特第一次见到哈弗茨的那种错愕？”

布兰特点了点头没再说话。

“这样挺不职业的不是吗？你有参演的经历吗？”

布兰特听到哈弗茨这么问有点不好意思的摇了摇头，“罗伊斯是我的偶像，我是听说他会参演才大着胆子给导演和制片人寄了录像带，其实我也没想到能被选中。”

“那你很厉害啊，其实我也没有拍摄电影的经历。”哈弗茨冲布兰特狡黠一笑。

“什么？那你还说我不职业？”第一次见面时布兰特就觉得哈弗茨少年老成，眼下布兰特微微错愕，有种无意中探寻到别人小秘密的开心。

“好了，我们继续吧。”勒夫在片场喊道。布兰特凭借对剧本的理解和刚刚与哈弗茨的对话，顺利地过了这条。

他们既是Luis和Jonas，也是布兰特和哈弗茨。

第一季里布兰特和哈弗茨的戏份并没有很多，他们早早地杀了青，回到了各自的家里继续之前的生活，和其他初中生没什么区别，仿佛过去一个多月的片场生活是一场梦。

然而他们知道，那当然不是梦。交换了联系方式的布兰特和哈弗茨偶尔会通过手机聊聊天，谈谈近来的生活。他们也不止一次地提到过希望早日开拍第二季，就好像放假在家待久了期待开学一样，完全没考虑过自己的角色会不会在第二季被砍掉，或者说压根没有第二季这种东西，毕竟现在第一季还在进行后期剪辑。但是我们都不能苛责两个十几岁的小孩一下子把目光放得多长远。

片场也有很多工作人员，也会有很多专业的摄影摄像器材对着自己，但和眼下这般场面还是差远了。布兰特穿着合身的西装在红毯上露出有些腼腆的微笑，闪光灯晃得他总忍不住眨眼，希望他们拍到了能用的照片吧，布兰特这样想到。

不出大家所料，这部剧爆了，一时之间成了街头巷尾大家谈论的话题，与此同时勒夫决定趁热打铁开拍第二季，尤其是有一些小演员，时间拖得久了不符合剧中的年龄还要重新选角，那太麻烦了，也会让观众不适应。

第一季中罗伊斯和布兰特没有任何对手戏，就连混杂在人群中的群戏也没有，还是特尔施特根告诉他说剧组里有一个他的迷弟。得知了此事的罗伊斯在和布兰特的合影上签了名字送给他，看他激动得红扑扑的小脸罗伊斯笑着摸了摸他的头发。

帝国正在崛起之路上有条不紊的前行，纷纷涌现的青年才俊在各自的领域绽放着自己特有的光芒。然而对于少年们来说，这还不是他们的时代。

第二季中布兰特的哈弗茨的戏份依然不多，布兰特对此倒是比较平和，他最初只是为了追星，戏份的多少他完全不在乎。两季结束，他对自己的角色也有了感情，更多的他希望Luis有一天能成长为家族的顶梁柱。即便以后可能会换个人来扮演他。

刚进组的哈弗茨也并没有以后成为演员这样的人生目标，但是自小就有拍摄经历的他渐渐也觉得演员是个很棒的职业。他享受走在红毯上被很多镜头对准的瞩目感，即便他只是一个小角色。

“Julian，我想成为一名职业演员，如果能成为Toni那样的演员那简直太棒了。他很年轻时就出名了，而且这些年来一直顺风顺水，拿了那么多奖。”休息空当哈弗茨坐在布兰特旁边抱着自己的膝盖闷闷地说道。

“可是你比Toni出名时更年轻，你现在才十二岁。”布兰特轻抚着哈弗茨的背。

“得了吧，如果说看这部剧的人是一百，那大概只会有十个人提到过Jonas，其中可能只有一个人知道Jonas是我扮演的，甚至更糟。”

“往好处想，还有接下来的剧集啊。我有听工作人员说过，可能会有四五季呢。”

哈弗茨突然回过头来认真地看着布兰特，“Julian，你没害怕过吗？没害怕Luis不会出现在以后的剧集中了吗？你在蹿个子了吧，你没害怕过会有别的人突然出现成为新的Luis，你只能坐在电视机前看着别人演绎着曾经你的角色吗？

可是我，真的害怕过。”

年长哈弗茨三岁的布兰特轻轻叹了口气，“说没有这样想过肯定是假的，但是我不喜欢想到很远。比起对剧组打造出来的这个世界的爱与好奇，我更愿意相信这个圈子里也不全是光鲜亮丽。

但是你不要怕，我知道Jonas的扮演者是凯•哈弗茨啊，我会一直记得的，我还会告诉身边的同学家人和朋友，告诉他们那个年纪轻轻就沉着稳重的Jonas是凯你打造出来的角色，总有一天那个一会变成十，再到百、千、万、十万、百万，所以你不要害怕。”

第二季的热度依然不减，《帝国兴衰史》收获了一大批固定的粉丝群体，人们讨论着角色未来的结局，期盼着下一季的播出。

在第三季中，帝国赢得了开疆扩土过程中最重要的一场胜利，一时之间德意志成了世界的王者。随着战争的胜利，一批年长的将领选择解甲归田，安度下半生，国内政坛风云诡谲，酝酿着新的故事。

Luis开始在家族中了有了更多的展示自己的机会，Jonas的家族也因为在都城为官的大伯而开始显赫。

哈弗茨很乐于见到越来越多的人谈论起Jonas，甚至还偷偷浏览过粉丝论坛，他知道那个关于最后哪些角色可以活下来的讨论最近非常火热。

“我大概能想到Luis的结局，他可能很难活到最后。Luis高傲惯了，又年轻。这样的性格不管是在战场上还是在政坛里，都很危险。”电话中布兰特这样对哈弗茨说道。“至于Jonas嘛，我想不管发生什么，他都能好好活下去。你也是，一定能成为一名家喻户晓的演员。”

第四季也按部就班地完成了拍摄，帝国的颓势是从那一年开始显现出来的，那是一场遗憾的失利，却也无伤大雅，根本未能触动这个庞大帝国的根基，都城内歌舞升平，臣民们依然沉浸于当年征服世界的梦中。

不知是幸事还是不幸，已经成人的Luis被征召入伍，最后关头却还是没能给他机会。少年的求胜心被狠狠地挫败了一把，却也不需要承担这场失利的责任。

拍摄结束的庆功宴上，成年了的布兰特终于可以给自己倒了杯啤酒。往日里一贯以不苟言笑示人的导演勒夫看向那些年轻演员的目光里又多了很多柔和与赞许。

庆功宴后，大家返回了各自的房间。哈弗茨在走廊上叫住了布兰特，“要不要去楼下散散步？”

七月份埃森的夜晚没有了白日里的燥热，夜风吹来惬意得很，布兰特和哈弗茨并肩走在小路上。

哈弗茨先开了口，“你有什么想和我说的吗？”

被哈弗茨突然这么一问的布兰特愣了几秒，随即他无奈地叹了口气，“你都知道了是吗？”

哈弗茨努力装作不在意地说道，“前几天听Marco说的，你申请了瑞士的大学，你想学习生物工程。”他很想让自己少些质问的感觉，但是他失败了，“我以为你至少会亲口告诉我，如果你还把我当成朋友的话。”

他们依然并肩走着，只是脚步不再轻快。哈弗茨的内心仍然期冀着这只是罗伊斯和他开的一个玩笑，布兰特会说这是没有的事，而他会乖乖为刚才不善的语气向布兰特道歉。

“我很抱歉，我一直都想告诉你，我也很害怕，你也看到了，我不想你难过。我和Marco说起这件事，是之前想寻求他的建议。他很支持我，通过摄像镜头以外的角度来看这个世界。我们算是在片场和摄影棚中长大的，但这不是全世界，也不应该是。Luis是Luis，我是我。”

哈弗茨的语气中充满了痛心与颓然，“我曾经想过最多的场景无非就是有一天我能成为某部电影或是剧集的男主角，和你一起活跃在镜头前，活跃在大家的视线中，然后最好能多拿几个奖项。那是梦吧？现在梦醒了。”

说着哈弗茨转身一个人回到了房间，布兰特坐在室外的长椅上静默了好一会，最终回到了房间里裹紧了薄被。

布兰特和哈弗茨相差三岁，可是十八岁和十五岁之间的三岁，与三十八岁和三十五岁之间的三岁是不一样的。这也是后来很多年后哈弗茨才明白的道理。


	2. Chapter 2

剧集走到了第五季，帝国的建立不是一朝一夕的事情，但是世界霸主的冠冕掉落却是顷刻之间。没有人能想到帝国会在喀山一役中惨败，即便是他们的对手，然而事实就是如此。

回国后少不了清算，三位年长的将领被剥夺了官衔，打发回了封地，永生不得迈入都城半步。饶是参加了战争，却在战局中一点话都说不上的Luis也被当庭指责面目表情不够悲伤痛心。这一切可真荒唐。

自那晚过后哈弗茨就和布兰特单方面断了联系，由于剧本的关系，他们同时在两个地方的片场取景拍摄，也省去了见面的尴尬。

起初是哈弗茨赌气拒绝回复任何来自于布兰特解释道歉的消息，后来布兰特也不再发了。布兰特默认了这段友谊不可挽回的事实，转而把更多的精力投入到学业当中来，在剧组里也不忘学习法语。

布兰特即将去读的弗里堡大学是欧洲唯一一所实行法德双语教学的大学，虽然也可以说德语，但是弗里堡毕竟位于瑞士的法语区，不会法语还是会影响正常生活。

这就好像砍断一节长势正好的竹子，咔嚓一声清亮脆生，可看向那粗糙的截面，却又莫名觉得有些惋惜。

剧组学校两头跑让布兰特一下子有些吃不消，那是一场夜戏，Luis在别无选择的情况下被迫跳湖求生，十月份的德国已经算得上冷了，他穿着厚重的铠甲任由自己沉入湖中。一向严苛的勒夫这条戏拍了四个夜晚。

理所当然地，布兰特病倒了。带病坚持拍完那条戏的布兰特直接住进了离剧组最近的医院里。罗伊斯有空会去看望他，德拉克斯勒有时也会，他们还会用简单的法语沟通。虽然会被罗伊斯训，学习也不差这一天两天的，让Julian先养好身体再说。

布兰特是在某个夜晚突然感受到了床边的一丝凉意，来人似乎夹杂着秋天雨后泥土的味道坐在了他的身旁。睡前服过药的布兰特太困了，迷迷糊糊之间他以为是哪位剧组里的前辈来看望他了，很想睁开眼皮，但他还是失败了，再次陷入昏睡。

醒来后他看到塔坐在他的床边，“你怎么来了？”

“我们那边昨天拍摄结束了，听说你病了，我也没别的什么事就过来看看你。”

“你不用从勒沃库森过来，多折腾，医生说我差不多可以出院了。”布兰特坐起身来。

“出院以后回家待几天吗？”塔给布兰特倒了杯热水。

“不了，我直接回学校。没关系，寒假我就回来了，再说还有新一季的发布会可以见面。”

塔陪了布兰特大半天，下午便离开了医院。刚走出医院，他便拨通了电话，“你为什么不让他知道你来看他了呢？”

电话那端的人什么都没说，叹了口气，挂断了电话。

耗时七年的《帝国兴衰史》终于即将迎来最终章，帝国仍陷在被击溃的泥淖中辗转求生，以Luis和Jonas为例的新一批年轻人正在逐渐成为德意志战队的中坚力量。帝国的明天会是何种模样没人知道，但所有观众都相信，总有一天能看到帝国再次加冕。

最终季的首映礼星光璀璨，很多在之前的剧集中淡出权力中心的角色演员全部出席了首映礼。布兰特混杂在队伍里，不由得想到了那个十四岁为了追星就头脑发热给剧组寄去录像带的自己，过去七年他一直和剧组的人们打交道，这是最宝贵的一段回忆，只是现在这回忆中也有了不可说的部分。

哈弗茨也在之前庆祝了自己的十八岁生日，顺带庆祝了被伦敦中央戏剧学院录取的事。

他们第一次见面时座位挨在一起，现在他们两个人分别站在队伍的两端，吝啬得连个眼神都不想交换。故事结束了，各种意义上的。

“我想向布兰特先生提问，Luis和Jonas认识了那么多年，你可以向我们透露一下他们的结局吗？”

布兰特拿着话筒故作苦恼地思考了一下，“这个，真的不能说啊。如果大家好奇的话，一定要记得准时观看我们的剧集哦。”

Luis和Jonas日后会同帝国一道再次走向荣耀。但是布兰特和哈弗茨早就已经分道扬镳了。

听到记者提问的哈弗茨不由得看向布兰特，隔着远远的人群，他比去年看上去更加像个大人了，但他似乎还是像小时候那样有点害羞。这些年来还没适应这种被镜头关照的感觉吗？也难怪你不想留下，和我一起。

剧集开播后，布兰特平静的日子还会偶尔因为剧情的发展而收到影响。不过远在瑞士，他的学业倒也没有受到过多的打扰。并且最近几年他也没在接过任何片约，活得与一个普通人无异。

某个下午，在教授的办公室里，“Julian，你愿意留在这里继续读研吗？”

大三的布兰特还没有认真考虑过未来的去向，或许回到德国也是一个不错的选择，毕竟那是自己自小长大的地方。“教授，我还没有考虑好。”

老教授看他有些纠结的表情，微微一笑，“你的家乡，那里有人在等你吗？”

布兰特愣住了，随即笑了笑，“您让我考虑考虑。”

我的家乡还有人在等我，父母兄弟，可是那个人早就跨越狭海去了彼岸。

那是一月底，三十四岁的哈弗茨收到十几年前他梦寐以求的邀请函时，并没有像小时候自己所预想的那样激动得跳起来。他坐在沙发上摩挲着柏林电影节邀请函的封面，脑海里不由自主地浮现出自己曾经列下的目标。

曾经的曾经，他想要的很少。后来他的梦想变得多了起来，可也只有他自己知道，他最初的那个梦想，永远都不会实现了。

银熊奖的奖杯拿起来很有份量，握在手里沉甸甸的，哈弗茨拿起话筒不免有点哽咽，他沉默了十几秒，缓缓开口道，“曾经有一个人在很多年前和我说，他说这个圈子里不都是光鲜亮丽。他说的对，今天在这里我想对一些对演员这个职业好奇的小朋友们说，我深爱的也不是这个名利场，而是因为表演变得精彩的人生舞台。”

说完哈弗茨抹了抹湿润的眼角，旁人只觉得他是因为这个最佳男演员的奖项而激动落泪，可只有哈弗茨自己知道他想到了谁，想到了什么场景。

剧组的角落里，曾经有一个少年对他说，你别怕，你还有我。在那籍籍无名的年岁里，是他们支撑着彼此走过，可是此时此刻，他会在看吗？

“布兰特教授，您看上去不太好，昨天没有休息好吗？”布兰特刚走进实验室，就有学生看着他问道。

布兰特勉强给出了一个微笑，“我昨天晚上看了一部过于写实的悲剧电影，恍惚之中竟还以为那就是现实。不过没关系，现在让我们来上课吧。”

天亮了又黑，一转眼弗里堡已经是秋天了。布兰特没想到走出学校时会看到哈弗茨，他依稀记得他们上次见面还是几年前在塔的婚礼上。最近这几年他只有偶尔浏览网页新闻才会后知后觉得知哈弗茨的近况。

“要不要去喝一杯吗？”哈弗茨穿着剪裁得当的风衣站在学校门口，“我今天在吉维谢有行程，结束了以后就想来这里碰碰运气看看会不会遇到你。”

“走吧。”

布兰特带哈弗茨来到了学校附近的一家小酒馆，那间酒馆很小，一共也就四五张小桌子。布兰特和哈弗茨坐在吧台，两个人谁都没有先开口说话。

良久，布兰特打破了沉默，“最近过得还顺利吗？”

哈弗茨点点头，“挺好的，工作和生活，都还不错。”

正当布兰特不知道这段对话应该如何继续下去时，他听到哈弗茨说，“我运气还不错对不对？”

“什么？”

哈弗茨微笑着摇了摇头，“没什么。”

当布兰特目送着自己家楼下哈弗茨离开的背影时，他突然冲他喊道，“嘿凯，我的所有联系方式都没变。”

哈弗茨没有回头，只是挥了挥手，比了个OK的手势。

骗人，你在德国的住址早就变了不是吗，你在这里扎根了不是吗，骗人。

但是自那以后，他们终于恢复了断断续续的联系。就好像二十几年前拍摄《帝国兴衰史》第一季时那样。

“这周五布兰特教授的课调到了下周了。”

“我知道，听说是教授请假回家了。我是说，回德国。”

“他在学校待了二十几年，我一直以为这里才是他的家。”

“大概还不是吧。”

能称之为家的地方，要有家人才行。

布兰特请了一天假回斯图加特参加哈弗茨的婚礼，婚礼的规模很小，被邀请的全是新郎新娘的家人和老友。布兰特收到哈弗茨的邀请函时还有些意外，他起初以为既然自己都被邀请的话那一定是一场盛大的婚礼，后来才反应过来或许那不是哈弗茨想要的。

五十三岁那年，布兰特一再婉拒了校长的挽留，执意离开了弗里堡大学，来到了多特蒙德工业大学任教。他不知道自己算不算落叶归根，或许还是不算的。

定居德国后，偶尔在假期，布兰特会和哈弗茨一家一同出游，他们都必须承认自己老了，不过这也不是没有任何好处的事，起码现在他们再一同出门，不会再担心会不会有狗仔随时尾随他们，企图拍下什么有卖点的照片了。

或许作为童星，可以顺利地长大，本就不是一件容易的事。而他们青年时曾经错失的那段岁月，也似乎在几十年后的现在得到了补偿。又或者是，聊胜于无。

哈弗茨是在家里接到Jannis的电话的。挂断了电话的哈弗茨什么也没说，一个人在摇椅上坐了一下午。等到夕阳西下，他才起身打开了电视，播放起了《帝国兴衰史》。

哈弗茨在重温这部老剧集时不禁会想，如果他们相遇得晚一点，错过彼此年少无知的年岁。又或者是，在少年时期不那么冲动鲁莽，在成年以后不再对爱避而不谈。那么是不是就有可能收获一个别的结果。

可是，他们却也实实在在地纠缠了一生，也挺好。


End file.
